thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester
Sylvester James Pussycat, Sr. or Sylvester the Cat is a Tuxedo cat who appears in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons, often chasing Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, or Hippety Hopper. When depicted with an owner, he is mainly with Granny; but very early on he would be with Porky Pig. Sylvester, in main roles and cameos, has appeared in 103 Warner Bros. shorts between 1945 and 1966, making him fourth most frequent character, after Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck, respectively. Personality Sylvester shows much pride and he also never gives up. Despite his pride and persistence, Sylvester was definitely on the "loser" side of the Looney Tunes winner / loser hierarchy. In "The Wild Chase", Sylvester is paired with Wile E. Coyote while they both try to catch Speedy Gonzales and Road Runner. As usual they both fail. He shows a different character when paired with Porky Pig in explorations of spooky places, in which he doesn't speak, as a scaredy cat. (In these cartoons, he basically plays the terrified Costello to Porky's oblivious Abbott.) Sylvester's most developed role is as a hapless mouse-catching instructor to his dubious son, Sylvester Junior, in which the "mouse" is a powerful baby kangaroo named "Hippety Hopper". His alternately confident and bewildered episodes bring his son to shame, while Sylvester himself is reduced to nervous breakdowns. He is often referred to as a putty tat by Tweety and Senor Gringo Pussygato by Speedy Gonzales. His famous catchphrase is "Sufferin' Succotash" which is said to be a minced saying for "Suffering Misses" (Daffy also says it from time to time). Sylvester's trademark is his sloppy, yet stridulating lisp. In his autobiography, That's Not All Folks!, voice actor Mel Blanc stated that Sylvester's voice is based on that of Daffy Duck, plus the even more slobbery lisp it gets and minus the post-production speed-up that was done with Daffy's. Daffy's lisp, as well as Sylvester's, were based on the lisp of producer Leon Schlesinger. However, Blanc made no such claim. He said that Daffy's lisp was based on him having a long beak, and that he borrowed the voice for Sylvester. He also pointed out that, minus the lisp, Sylvester's voice was fairly close to his own (a claim that his son Noel Blanc has confirmed). In addition, director Bob Clampett, in a 1970 Funnyworld interview, agreed with Blanc's account concerning Schlesinger. To emphasize the lisp, as with Daffy's catchphrase "You're des''th''picable", Sylvester's trademark exclamation is "Sufferin' succotash!", which is said to be a minced oath of "Suffering Savior". Trivia * Sylvester along with Tweety Bird guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Sylvester is best friends with Tom and Wile E. Coyote. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Idiots Category:Anti Heroes Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Manly heroes Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Sore Losers Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters Who Cry Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Heroic Jerks